


Letting off steam

by MasterTickleBack



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk just really wanted his tea. But his tea pot was being a bothersome bitch in lack of better words. Yongguk's biggest fear was to find out what his friends would think of him if they found him in kitchen, flirting with his teapot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting off steam

A ringing sound cut through Yongguk's dream. He groaned as he turned around to the other side with a dissatisfied click of his tongue. He raised his arm, aiming it as so many times before and dropped it. The ringing continued. He peeked an eye open and saw his hand right on top of his alarm clock. He raised it again and let it fall. The obnoxious ringing continued and he cringed when a very local thunder mixed to it. He threw his covers off when he localized the ringing as his doorbell and the thunder as knocking. He swung his legs off the all too inviting mattress and slipped his feet into his worn out used-to-be-yellow slippers. They now sported a more grayish color and the sole basically non-existent.  
"COMING!" He hollered through the apartment, not giving a flying fuck about the neighbors. Which made him aware that he had no idea about the time either. He forgot to check that when he was busy getting the machine to shut up. The knocking subsided and so did the ringing. Instead his apartment was filled with the even more obnoxious sound of boiling water. Looking into the kitchen Yongguk raised his eyebrows and chuckled at the absurdity of the view. His teapot was standing on the kitchen counter, steam pressing out of the spout like a locomotive. Even the porcelain lid was shuddering on top of the teapot.  
Shrugging, Yongguk made his way to the front door where looked through the door spy. He really contemplated whether or not he should open the door. It was Daehyun out there and he was holding a box in his hand. Cheesecake. Yongguk concluded with himself. On a good day he would get one eighth of the cake while Daehyun ate the rest. On the other hand, the tea belonged to Yongguk. Daehyun would get a strawberry milk from the fridge while he would make a pot of tea to himself. That reminded him, he needed to check out the kitchen before the water in that teapot got burnt. Yongguk didn't fight the urge to facepalm and dragged his palm down his face at his stupidity. Water clearly couldn't burn, but no doubt about it, his teapot was angry for being woken up too early. It was just letting some steam off.  
"Yah! Asshat! Open up! I need my strawberries for my cake! I know you're in there! Your bass vibrated through the floor." Daehyun repromanded him. Yongguk grumpled to himself as he opened the door and came face to face with the younger.  
"What took you so long?" He asked as he kicked his shoes off, sending on to hit the wall just underneath the mirror, and the other landed upside down around 4 feets away from the other.  
"I was making tea." He said and glanced towards the kitchen.  
"Right. Because it's not like you have fresh marks from your pillow on your cheek?" Daehyun pointed out with a chuckle and Yongguk cursed his luck.  
"Alright. I just woke up, but the water is still boiling in the kitchen." He grumbled and motioned Daehyun to his couch in the living room. He wasn't going to introduce him to his teapot just yet. It took some time to get used to. "I'll go get your milk and tea for me." He announced and turned on his heals, making a mad dash for his kitchen.

"Himchan?" Yongguk called out. The kitchen was awfully silent compared to just a few minutes earlier. Himchan, that's the name he had given his teapot. It was a special teapot and Yongguk had embarrassed himself in front of it many times, and even then, he couldn't bring himself to throw it out. He listened for any response from his teapot when a light rustingling and some clinking was heard from a cupboard. He chuckled and tiptoed towards the source of the sound. He couldn't be too loud now. Himchan couldn't know he had localized him. He tore the cupboard door open. He didn't even manage to blink before something hard, wet and cold hit him square in the face and cracked onto the floor. A mocking clacking of porcelain against porcelain sounded and Yongguk glared at his teapot who was definitely laughing at him. He narrowed his eyes and took a firm hold of the pot and lifted it out and onto the counter. The pot turned its tail on him when it was put down and raised its spout in an offended manor.  
"Aw Channie, don't be like that." Yongguk said, fighting a chuckle. He looked down at the floor to see what his teapot had thrown at him. He raised a brow seeing a halfmelted cracked ice cube on the floor. He was boiling with anger just before? "Giving me the cold shoulder, are we?" He asked the teapot and turned him around by the handle. Himchan raised his lid and splashed a little water at him before he snapped close again. Yongguk gasped at the cold feeling.  
"Did a spider crawl down your spout?" Yongguk asked with a chuckle earning him a bickering clacking of the lid to the pot. "No? What then?" He asked the porcelain. The pot turned around and the lid went up and down, like it was scolding, soon followed by light steam. Himchan was definitely angry.  
"Did Daehyun wake you up?" Yongguk asked. Now he could suddenly understand the other's behavior. Himchan's lid fell shut and he turned around again, the steam instantly fading. Back to his cold self again.

Yongguk went to the fridge to get Daehyun's milk and went to the living room to hand it over. Daehyun was slumped on his couch, feet on his coffee table and the cheesecake ready to be devoured. He threw the bottle at him, successfully hitting him in the stomach, earning a surprised and painful groan in return.  
"I'll go make tea." He announced and Daehyun waved him off dismissivly, the bottle already against his lips. He opened the doorn and a rhythmical clinking sound could be heard. He looked to where he had left Himchan only to find the spot sound. He turned his head to the sound of water being poured into his sink.  
"Channie? Why are you pouring out the water? I want to make tea." He said earning himself another splash of water. He lifted the pot by its handle and lifted off the lid before he filled it up with water again. "Now, please heat it for me." He said and placed the pot down on the counter. A swooshing sound was heard and Himchan had turned the handle towards him and the spout away.  
"Aw Channie, don't be mean now." Yongguk said and rolled his eyes at the pot's childish behavior. Himchan moved away from him, obviously not wanting to play. Yongguk took a deep breath and puffed his cheeks shortly before exhaling. His eyes flickered nervously towards the door where Daehyun was sitting. Please let him be staying in the living room today. Yongguk mentally begged. He didn't want his best friend to find him talking to a teapot. Much less flirting with it.  
"Channie?" Yongguk lowered his voice slightly as he stepped closer. The lid popped and ice clinked against the sides of the porcelain. The teapot had stopped moving. "Your lines are like work of Da Vinci." Yongguk said, his voice an octave lower than usual as his fingers trailed the decorations drewn on Himchan's porcelain skin. "What did you do to them this morning?" He asked and leaned down on level with the slowly heating pot, letting his breath ghost over its side.

 

What is he doing to me? His voice is sending shivers through my fundament. Himchan was confused. Yongguk had never been so intense in his flirting before. He felt his body heat up. As a human his face would match one of a tomato. The flirt was invalid. His lines and form were always the same. He turned around to face his owner, but hadn't taken into a count his face would be so close. His spout bumped against his nose. He started cackling, making his lid clink repeatedly. The sound almost mocking. Himchan looked at his owner but regretted the decision. He was smiling at him. A smirk playing on his face reaching all the way to his eyes.  
Two warm hands cupped his body and Himchan could have sworn he heated further.  
"The curve of your body is putting models to shame. So perfectly symetrical, lean and just unf." Yongguk released a small moan of appreciation. Himchan didn't even notice when the ice cubes within him melted and the water raised to room temperature. "You even smell so tempting," He purred and licked his lip. The pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Which flavor are you making me today?" Yongguk asked and lifted off the lid. He shamelessly inhaled Himchan's scent, making him feel completely naked. Naked in the most pleasurable way ever. "You even smell so sweet. I won't even need sugar today." Yongguk continued as his finger ran through the gathering condence by the lid opening, proceeding to lick it off his finger. Himchan had started to steam.  
"Even Mrs. Potts would be jealous of you." Yongguk smiled and gently caressed Himchan's sides. "Channie, maybe after Daehyun leaves, we can watch Beauty and the Beast?" Yongguk offered. Himchan was having a hard time keeping his water below boiling point.  
A laughter was heard and both Himchan and Yongguk snapped to look at the intruder in the kitchen.  
"Dude! Are you flirting with your teapot?" Daehyun lauged. Himchan froze and waited for Yongguk expectantly. An unexpected test of his owner.  
"So what if I am?" Yongguk asked, making Himchan's steam pick up.  
"That's ridiculous." Daehyun said and shook his head. "Hurry up, or you will have no cake." He said and turned to leave the two of them.  
Yongguk clicked his tongue in disapproval and shook his head at his friend which was the last bit it took for Himchan to be well done. He was boiling and steam was shooting out his spout. Yongguk smiled and ran his finger over Himchan's spout gently. A silent promise of what was to come. His fingers curled around his handle and he was brought to the living room where he was placed on the table. Yongguk poured himself some tea, and like promised, he drank the tea unsweetened. He didn't even use milk. Himchan clicked his lid in pride earning him a weird look from Daehyun. The latter shrugged and turned back to his cheesecake.

 

He was finally gone! Himchan turned around on the table and faced the TV. The door in the hallway came to a close and the lock licked. Yongguk smirked at him when he returned to the living room. He sat down on the couch and placed Himchan on his very own table mat and turned on the TV. He clicked the play button and the movie they had watched all too many times played again.  
Yongguk had never been drinking so much tea as he did that day. He was flirting with Himchan to no end to get his warm drink just perfect and had to refill him a few times during the day. By the end of the day, Yongguk went to bed after tucking Himchan in his own knitted cover in his cupboard and he climbed to bed, sleeping piecefully.

 

The smell of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast reached Yongguk in his sleep. He fluttered his eyes open and looked around slightly confused. The apartment was all too silent except rustling and sizzling from the kitchen. No obnoxious alarm or doorbell to wake him up. He swung his legs off the bed and into his slippers. Warm slippers. Yongguk looked down at his feet to see his old slippers replaced with a new pair. Some he didn't remember buying. He scratched the side of his ribs as he went towards his kitchen expecting to see his mother there. Definitely not a handsome ravenhaired boy stirring bacon and the kitchen smelling of his favorite tea.  
"W-who are you?" He asked confused and stepped into the room.  
"You've been calling me Himchan the past years." The boy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yongguk rushed to his cupboard and opened it, only to see the knitted cover, carefully folded where his pot should be.  
"It's nice to see you too." Himchan chuckled as he served breakfast on two plates. "And if you don't mind, I would like to eat soon. I haven't eaten in ages." Himchan smiled and brought the plates to the living room and set them down. Yongguk walked behind him in a daze.  
Just as they had sat down the doorbell rung and Himchan snapped his head up. He didn't want Yongguk to let him in today. He wanted Yongguk to himself, but after minutes of obnoxious ringing Yongguk stood up. But instead of going to the front door he went to the kitchen and returned with strawberry milk in his hand. He opened the front door and before Daehyun could even move he had placed the milk on top of the box with the cake. "Go bother someone else today. I'm on a date." Yongguk said and was about to close the door when Daehyun interrupted him.  
"With whom? Do I know her?" he asked curiously and peaked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the girl.  
"No. His name is Himchan." Yongguk said and Daehyun laughed.  
"Okay hyung. I know you love your teapot, but you're taking it too far now." He said and pushed past Yongguk. He stopped when his eyes fixed on the boy on the couch.  
"O-oh," He said and turned to look at Yongguk. "I will... I will just go share this with my cup Youngjae then." He muttered and left the apartment quicklier than he had come. Yongguk locked the door behind him and returned to the couch next to Himchan.  
"Now where were we?" He asked and Himchan held up some eggs for him.  
This was the beginning of a beautiful change in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:// I don't even know... BangHim fluff? Weird I know, but an idea I just couldn't slip again.


End file.
